


Running Away

by Verimere



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verimere/pseuds/Verimere
Summary: Q had a nice little life, he thought. Though, yeah, his "boyfriend" had found someone else, someone better, and ran away with her. And he just couldn't get over it.





	

It would have all been fine if James Bond had left forever. Or if Q hadn't been so attached to him. At the dick. And heart. And everything else that came with a relationship with a 'double-o' agent. And maybe it would have been easier if Q hadn't actually been in love with him. He wasn't sure how the agent felt about it, but he was sure it was nothing like what he felt. The desperate crushing he had lived through when he realized that James Bond had chosen some blonde doctor over the entirety of MI6 and Q.

 

Q hadn't been home since, because that would be admitting that Bond was actually gone. Because Bond wouldn't be at his flat, like he usually was. There wouldn't be a takeout menu on the dining table with Bond in the kitchen trying to recreate whatever it is Q had circled as his usual choice. His cats were probably angry at him, but the timer on the food dispenser was accurate and the litter box was self cleaning. He would need to go back tonight, though, because the food in the dispenser would only last until then. It had been two days since Bond had driven away with the blonde. Not something Q wanted to think about.

 

With a heavy sigh Q put away his current project(an exploding pen, of all things, that he had been making for 006 because 007 wasn't here to enjoy it) and packed up his stuff. There was no avoiding the inevitable, was there.

 

On his desk sat the paper that held the transcript from the conversation of Bond's departure of MI6. Q had read and reread it in his spare time when he felt like torturing himself. Certain sentences stuck out to him that he had memorized without meaning to.

 

“ _I just feel that it's about that time I settle down. MI6 isn't forever and I've finally found someone I can live out my days with. In relative peace.”_

 

He had 'finally found someone' after all this time. Q was a tad jealous, he couldn't lie. He had wanted to be that someone for Bond, but the truth was that they didn't really have anything in common. Sure, they enjoyed the silence together, and maybe they enjoyed similar food and drinks, and Bond even knew how to make Q's tea just right. Bond liked cooking for him when he was home and able to enjoy the smaller things, and Q liked testing new projects on the agent.

 

Q shook his head trying to dispel all the thoughts. None of that mattered. He needed to get home to his cats and make sure they were okay. They had liked Bond, funny enough, and Bond was just fine with them as well. The days Q came home to Bond lying in the couch with two cats cuddled into his body as he read or watched the news were some of the best memories he had.

 

“Stop it,” Q muttered to himself. With another shake of his head he left his compound and headed out. The walk plus the ride on the train took no time at all and Q was thankful that he only got lost in thought twice the entire time.

 

He had his key in the door when he realized there was light shining from under the door. He cautiously opened the door, slowly pushing his way in.

 

“Finally,” came a voice he hadn't expected to hear. “I had Daniels tell me when you left your workshop so that I could start cooking. Should be about done. Come on.”

 

Q slowly closed the door behind him and looked around for his cats. No where to be found, those little bastards, which meant they were in the kitchen waiting for Bond to loosen up and hand out scraps of meat; which he did often.

 

“James?” His own voice sounded so wrong, like it was strained and weak.

 

James popped his head around the kitchen door and smiled when he saw Q. “Hello, love. Had a fun few days away at the office? Because I can sure bloody well tell you that you haven't been home.”

 

_'Home.'_ The word said so casually and with a smile. Q wondered if he was dreaming.

 

“I never want to wake up.”

 

James looked at him quizzically before rolling his eyes. “This isn't a dream, Q. Now take your shoes and coat off and come join us. The felines sure have missed you. But I think I deserve affection first.”

 

“'I just feel that it's about that time I settle down. MI6 isn't forever and I've finally found someone I can live out my days with.'” Q quoted slowly and verbatim from the transcript.

 

James came from behind the door frame and stepped up to Q as both his arms wrapped around the skinnier man. With his face buried in his neck he whispered “that's you, you fool.” He pulled his face away and leaned to kiss him. The touch was soft but warm, something Q thought he would never feel again. With a sudden realization that this was real, Q deepened the kiss with vigor.

 

“Calm down,” James whispered after a couple of seconds. “We still have to get through dinner and taking care of the cats. Come.”

 

Q watched James head back into the kitchen and he followed numbly. This is what he had wanted, what he had never let himself hope to have. And it was perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written while at sea and constant rewatch of the Craig movies. Feels and shit.


End file.
